Surprises and Punishments
by Long live the QueenBee
Summary: Bella leaves a surprise for Edward to find at work. One-shot on his reaction. AU E


Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just like to make them naughtier.

* * *

When the front door slammed, Bella knew that Edward was home. She also knew that he would come looking for her since had left him a "present " in his suitcase for him to find. The thought of what Edward would do when he found her made her tingle in all the right places. She decided to make it easy for him to find her by waiting for him in their bedroom. Moments later, Edward came into the room with a force that made Bella shiver with anticipation.

He pinned her where she stood with his heated gaze, as he loosened his tie and strode across the room to her. Bella had only been able to remove her work heels and jewelry before Edward had arrived. Yet, he dragged her over to their bed both still fully clothed, sat down and bent her over his lap. Without saying a word he took his tie and bound her hands behind her back, then decided to confirm his suspicions.

Flipping up Bella's skirt, he found her only wearing the garter and stocking set he watched her dress in this morning. But unlike this morning, she was no longer wearing the black lace thong that matched the set. Edward had become privy to this fact not long after arriving at work when he found that same thong in his briefcase.

Breaking the silence for the first time since arriving home, Edward said "since you decided to be a naughty little girl, I will have to punish you like one." And he brought his hand down to spank Bella's ass. She gasped at the sharp pain, only to moan when he rubbed the spot to sooth it and squeezed her cheek out of lust, only to repeat the process again.

He had been doing that for a bit, slapping her little round ass, rubbing the spot better only to palm and squeeze it. Bella had teased him all day and she needed to me taught a lesson.

"So you walked around, *slap* all day *rub* with no underwear on *squeeze* just to tease me didn't you?"

Bella's only response to Edward's question was to moan since she knew that his mood would not allow an answer.

"Of course you did. *slap* When I found your panties in my briefcase this morning *rub* I knew you were a naughty little slut *squeeze* aren't you?"

Again Bella could only moan.

"Just look as yourself now. *slap* Look what you've gotten ourself into. *rub* Bent over with your ass nice and red *squeeze* such a pretty little picture you make Bella."

Bella could only moan, but this time she struggled against the tie Edward had restraining her hands. She squirmed looking for the friction his ministrations were causing her to need.

*Slap* "What a little slut. This is your punishment *rub* your not suppose to like it, *squeeze* but I can see how wet you are. *slap* You are positively dripping. *rub* Has my little slut learned her lesson?" *squeeze*

Bella nodded furiously, knowing again a verbal answer would not get her what she desperately needed. And that was Edward's cock.

"We'll see. Get on your knees and prove it."

Obeying, Bella quickly slid to the ground while Edward stood to undo his zipper and free his cock. He didn't even remove his belt before he tangled his fingers in her hair and shoved his cock in her mouth. Staring down at her, fucking her hot little mouth, almost sent him over the edge. She was moaning around him, rubbing her thighs together, and pulling at her restraints.

"That's a good little slut. You love it when I fuck your mouth don't you? I'm gonna fuck your mouth then I am going to fuck your tight little cunt," Edward groaned out.

Hearing Edward lose his gentleman persona enough to talk dirty just turned Bella on more. She relaxed her throat to take as much of him as she could, wishing her hands were free to work on the rest of him.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned out. "Yeah, you really like it when I fuck your mouth."

Bella's responding moan vibrated right through his cock causing Edward to buck a little farther into her mouth and speed up until he was almost viciously pounding her throat.

"God your hot little mouth is going to make me cum." Edward pulled out of her mouth and Bella groaned in disappointment leaning in to suck his cock again. With a tug on her hair, he leaned down and whispered, "as much as I want to shoot my cum down your throat, I would rather fill your cunt with it."

Edward dragged Bella up from the ground by her elbow and shoved her towards the bed. "Get that ass up in the air. I want to look at how pretty and red I made your cheeks as I fuck you."

Moaning, Bella shuffled to her knees, her face down on the bed, and hands tied behind her.

Without any warning, Edward stepped up behind her, still fully clothed, and slammed into her causing Bella to scream out. Using her bound hands as reins, Edward kept up that unforgiving, pounding pace.

"Is this what you wanted?" Edward groaning asked. "Was this what you wanted to happen when you slipped off your panties this morning?"

Bella was incoherent by that point only being able to reply with "Oh God!"s and "Fuck yes!"s.

"Oh so you are a little slut. You wanted to get me all worked up so I come up and fuck the shit out of your tight little pussy!" He stated, slamming into her particularly hard.

"Oh god, Edward!" Bella yelled as she clamped down, and fell over the edge.

"Fuck, that's right, cum on my cock. I can feel you milking me like the greedy little slut you are."

Edward slowed down, pumping in and out of her slowly letting her come back down from her climax. When he felt her relax, he reached down and pinched her clit while suddenly slamming into her causing her to fall over the edge again. This time she took Edward with her, shooting his cum deep with in her.

Exhausted, Edward collapsed on top of her, then rolled to the side and finally undressed fully. He untied her, then lovingly removed her crumpled skirt and shirt which had lost several buttons at some point. They dragged themselves to the head of the bed to cuddle up together.

"What a nice present you left me, honey." Edward whispered, breaking the silence.  
"I'm very glad you liked your surprise." Bella giggle.

"Liked it? I nearly went home sick when I saw that scrap of lace tucked under some papers. I probably could have away with it too since I groaned when I saw your gift, and was noticeably distracted for the rest of the day."

"Poor baby, but I think we're even since I was distracted all day thinking about what your reaction will be."

* * *

Be kind, this is my first fanfic. Yet constructive criticism will not cause beheadings... Long Live the QueenBee!


End file.
